Son of the Snake and Raven
by Awesome.com
Summary: Harry is the son of Tom Riddle instead after Lily had an affair. It turns out her blood isn't so dirty after all.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is based off my other story called ****Harry and the Alpha Parasite****. It does invole a god!like Harry and a massive harem of anything. Harry is the grandson of Chaos and actually the son of Tom Riddle. His mother still is Lily Evans. **

Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort never liked going to muggle bars. However, he heard that James Potter's wife would be there. Tom had seen his wife and like all other men lusted for his wife. Even he knew that James Potter did not deserve Lily Evans. James was always a ladies man, and still was. No matter how many people told her that he cheated, like a loyal wife, she didn't listen. She trusted her husband.

On the day of November 2nd, Lily had recieved a letter that had told her to meet someone in a muggle bar. Normally she would be suspicious, but it said that She would know the truth and Lily had a horrible feeling of what that truth was. It was at a muggle bar known for well nothing.

So she went, and what she saw was red. Pure Gryffindor red. There he was, her precious husband, making out with a woman she knew quite well. Marlene Mckinnon. One of her greatest friends throughout Hogwarts. Her golden blond hair certaintly covered James's face, but it didn't cover the wedding ring. The sad thing is-is that they didn't even notice Lily whose face was covered in tears. They didn't notice her when they walked into the" V.I.P" section either.(Aka Sex room)

However, when a charming man who introduced himself as Tom walked up to her and asked if she needed a drink. She remembered nodding her head as the tears rolled down her face and she ended up drinking her sorrow away and soon found the man to be her hero that night. That night was something she never came to regret.

They ended up staying at an inn and it was full of love the rest of the hours Lily had been awake. It was the moring she had awoken when she realized that she had come to actually like that man faster than she had liked James. In some sort of way, they found each other again and again. Their affair was Lily's romantic getaway from her pig of a husband.

It was when she discovered one small problem, she was pregnant. It was the only thing she would not be able to hide from James. So she didn't, she just didn't exactly tell him whose it was. The real father, however, knew and believe me he was not happy about it.

Tom never thought love existed. He never thought it would be with a muggleborn of all people. That was when he looked into her heritage. Lily Evans was adopted. Her real parents were Alphard Black and Selene Everdosia who had died minutes after Lily's birth. But rumor had it that Selene was the heiress of Ravenclaw who was descended from Rowena's son who was not as well known as his sister, Helena.

For some reason, Lily stopped meeting up with Tom though, and he realized that Albus Dumbledore knew. He knew of the baby, of the affair, and most importantl he knew about Tom. Lily had been obliviated and actually believed that the baby was James' son.

They had named the baby Harry, which by now, was even more common than Tom. In Tom's head, his son would be called Hadrian Salazar Riddle. Who knew that would become true one day.

Voldemort didn't kill Lily, he just couldn't, so he allowed Bellatrix. Voldemort attempted to cast a spell on Hadrian to check and see if he was alright but somehow he was vanquished in the process. Bellatrix had to flee with baby Hadrian and with aurors chasing her she couldn't let her lord's son be captured. So, she sent him to her sister's house through a simple spell.

And that was how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would also like to state that this will have no lemons. I am not risking this story being deleted. Review!**  
Lucius Malfoy considered himself a very clever man, but when the Aurors arrived at his door to arrest him and his wife. He almost actually cried. His family, his son and his wife they would be gone forever. When he had taken in his lord's son, he was expected to take care of him and raise him to become the new dark lord in his father's place. Now...he didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me, I am afraid you will have to hand over the childen Lord Malfoy."

He and Narcissa had looked at them with horror. They wouldn't give up Draco, nor Hadrian, not without a fight.

It seemed as though the Aurors were prepared for that.

"I know you are upset, but the ministry ordered all Dark magical children to be placed in a different home. An orphanage, where the children will be around people like them. "

Narcissa and Lucius were stupefied and their wands were taken. Other Aurors soon came and took them away to Azkaban.

Now, the children were not placed in an orphanage. They were placed in a highly monitered cell, however all except Hadrian Riddle A.K.A Harry Potter, who was found along with the children.

Many were shocked about how their saviour was found with the 'Scum of the wizarding world'. A lot of them wanted to adopt the poor child named "Harry Potter". Of course, Albus Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He told the wizarding world that Harry was better off with the guardians that his parents entrusted him with.A.K.A Not the Dursleys. Which meant the Dursleys.

However, what Dumbledore expected was not the horrid couple he once thought they were, but he found a sweet couple with three Sons. Petunia and Vernon were better people. All of Dumbledore's hopes were ruined, he didn't even notice the sly smirk on Harry's face.

**So, number two is done. I hope you all review and enjoy!**


End file.
